Betting on Feelings
by Butters-Haikyuu
Summary: Eren is greeted by his new roommate, Levi. With that, Jean makes a deal with Eren. If Eren can get Levi to open up to Eren, then Jean will have to run around campus naked every Friday. Can Eren get Levi to open up or will Eren lose and run around naked instead? If he succeeds, what happens if Levi finds out it's a bet? M for mature.
1. Meeting the Roommate

Eren grinned, watching Jean and Marco lose at Call of Duty.

"You guys suck," Eren laughed and Jean turned his head, glaring. Marco just chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah, but Jean, it's okay!" Marco smiled, kissing Jean's nape. Sitting between Marco's legs on their college room bed, Jean sighed and pouted at the game. Jean replied with his sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, it's fantastic that we lose to one guy when it's a two to one fight.."

"Don't worry horseface, I'll beat you again," Eren grinned, showing off clean teeth. Jean whipped his head around at him and glared again.

"Excuse me? Say that again!" Jean leapt forward but before he could reach Eren who had yelped and giggled, Marco grabbed his waist, trying to coo Jean's temper.

"Now now Jean! It's okay! He's kidding around!" Marco exclaimed, trying not to laugh at Jean's hot headed temper. Jean's eyes narrowed but he sat back into Marco's lap and huffed, turning his face away from Eren. Eren just giggled quietly and looked at Marco who was shyly looking back and smiling. Suddenly the door opening, Armin walked in. Jean leapt off of the bed and out of Marco's arms. Armin looked at Jean and quietly chuckled at him.

"Nervous about something?" Armin smiled, fixing his blonde hair to go over his eyebrows. Jean giving him a dirty look, sat back down, only he changed where he sat. He had now sat next to Marco but a little away. "Anyways, Eren, we gotta work on that project for English. I also heard there's a new student or two."

"Wait, hold on. What project?" Eren opened his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows. Armin just stared at Eren for a second, trying to see if he was joking with him. After what seemed like forever, Armin shook his head.

"The project about the Greeks...?" Armin frowned. Eren just sat there for a second before jumping up in panic.

"Wait! When is it due?"

"Like, tomorrow. So come on and help out," Armin smiled and turned on his heel. Opening the door to the room, he walked out leaving Eren where he was. Eren could hear Armin open his own bedroom door and close it. Eren eventually moving, looked over at Marco and Jean and nodded before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Before Eren could open the door to Armin's room, a heavy body smashed into his back, sending his body and face into the door in front of him.

"Eeeeeerrreen!" Hanji squealed, not letting go of his body. "I miiiisssssed youuu!"

"H-Hanji! Get off!" Hearing Eren groan, she leapt off, giggling as she watched him rub his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What was that for? You just saw me the other day!"

"Yeeaah, buut," she laughed, and she leaned in closer. "The other day is not today so therefore, I haven't seen you all day!"

Eren just looked at here. Staring at her, he face-palmed and sighed. "Hanji, it's only like ten in the morning. This is not all day.. You know," he paused and let out another sigh as he noticed she was bothering Reiner who had been walking past. "Aaand never mind. She's not listening." Turning away, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Armin's room was a typical college kid room except one thing that stood out. It's huge stacks of books that weren't college necessary. They were packed everywhere, making the room dirty of just books. Eren was almost thankful he didn't share the room with him. "So what are we gonna do for the project?"

"You'll see." Armin smiled.

Later on that day, Eren had finished his project with Armin and was now in his own room, sprawled out on his bed, playing the new game of Medal of Honor. Eren grinned as he killed one of the soldiers running at him. A knock hit his door and he jumped, which caused him to lose focus and die. "Dammit..." Eren grumbled. Getting up, he fixed his bed head and opened the door. Noticing no one there, he started to close the door when it suddenly stopped. Looking down suddenly, he noticed a short black haired and grey eyed guy standing there. His face made it seem like he was pissed and Eren swallowed, at the same time he was trying to hold in a laugh. He's short.. Oh my god he's like a foot smaller than me. "Ah, may I help- Oof!" Eren suddenly felt a shoulder hit his stomach. He doubled over for a second and then looked over to the kid who was now unpacking all his belongings and sorting through what was what. Eren closed the door and sat on his own bed, staring at the older looking boy. "So I think I at least deserve to know the name of the guy who shoved their-" Eren started and once again, he was cut off.

"Levi." The venom coming off his lips almost made Eren want to flinch but he restrained himself. Levi shifted his eyes over, and narrowed them. Eren felt their eyes lock and he had to be the one to break the contact first. He looked away but could feel Levi's eyes boring into him. Swallowing and then clearing his throat, he looked back up, this time to see Levi was back to working on his sorting. Eren watched him and then cleared his throat again.

"Um, so I-" As of now, this was Eren's third time being cut off by Levi. Irritation was setting in as he had just tried to apologize.

"Don't bother," Levi sneered at him. Eren was already getting sick of this guy, and this was only five minutes into their greeting. What was his problem? Why was he such an asshole?

"You know, you're an asshole. I'm just trying be nice to you and you're just ruining things for me and I don't-"

"Care. I don't care, and neither should you," Levi swallowed and Eren watch his Adam's apple bob. Eren watched as silver eyes flickered to his own ocean eyes, and then back to his bed. Unpacking his last bit, he placed the bags neatly under the bed. "You like to stare."

"Ah!" He jumped, forgetting that Levi could see him. Embarrassment seeping through his body, he turned away and held his breath. Jeez this is embarrassing... "I didn't mean to stare. I just.. Ah, never mind."

"I wish you'd be more honest with yourself," Levi spoke with nothing but a mocking tone, as he climbed onto his bed and sat down near the head. Eren cringed and tightened his jaw, ready to pounce at him. Seriously, what is his issue? He huffed and got into his own bed, grabbing the game controller again. As he hit new game, Eren heard shuffling at his side and as he looked toward his direction for only a second and then back, he died. Suddenly a sound that sounded like a snort came. Eren whipped his head at him and glared, which he only glared back. He could feel the tense atmosphere and he ended up looking away first from Levi's silver light eyes. Hitting new game once again, Eren could feel Levi's eyes staring at him. Making shivers go down Eren's spine, he swallowed and cleared his throat, hoping he'd look away soon.

Did he? Nope. Eren could still feel his eyes locked into the back of his head. Ten minutes of staring was enough to make him go crazy. Suddenly feeling a cold sweat dampening his clothes, he tried to build up courage to tell Levi off. Swallowing down his spit, Eren whipped his head back at Levi and glared.

"Hey. Could you-" Eren stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realized that Levi was sitting at the head of his bed with his back against the wall, eyes closed. Eren watched Levi breathing for a bit before fully realizing that he was sleeping. Embarrassment swept over Eren and he cover his eyes. Seriously? This whole time, I was so nervous and sweating about a guy who isn't even awake. Ugh! Huffing, Eren turned off his console and television. He sat up at looked over at Levi's small body. Silver eyes were no longer showing. Dark eyebrows furrowed and long lashes twitched. Pale skin, short light breathing. All of it, Eren could see so clearly. Almost jealous of the boy's facial features, he almost tempted to put a blanket over Levi's body when he suddenly stopped. Oh hell no.. He doesn't deserve this. He can just deal! Eren then sat back down in his own bed, and crawling under the blankets, he turned off the light. Closing his eyes, Eren dreamt of a certain black haired and silver eyed boy.


	2. A Way to Wake up

When Levi woke up, his eyes naturally flickered to the half snoring figure under the blankets. Levi had never seen someone sleep with their head under the blanket like that but he was sure it was suffocating Eren. Snorting at that idea, he slithered his way off the head of his bed and into the bathroom.

A quick shower was intended but he ended up staying longer just to take up all the hot water. When Levi got out, he covered his waist with a light blue towel and opening the door, he made his way to his dresser. Picking out a dark blue pair of skinny jeans and a tan v-neck, he dropped the towel and as he did, he felt eyes on him. He looked over to see Eren staring at him. Levi glared heavily and coughed to get Eren to realize he noticed Eren's ocean orbed eyes were on his junk.

"Ahem, I fucking said," Levi spit out. Eren's eyes grew wide as he looked up at a pale skinned face, glaring daggers at him. Eren knew he had to be in trouble now. "It's cool that you find dick enjoyable but enough with the staring. Fucking freak."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Eren spilled out from his light pink lips. That's when he realized what Levi had said. Anger took over and he sat up in his bed, arms over his chest. "Hey! I don't like dick, okay? I didn't mean to stare. I just wasn't expecting you to be naked when I wake up either!" With that Eren huffed but swallowed nervously when he saw Levi's face change into amusement.

"Oh. Okay, so you just stare at naked men on a daily basis without being a homo? I'm assuming you're one of those kids that like to, hm, what's the word?" Levi pretended to ponder this as he put his plaid boxers on. He then turned fully to Eren's bed and raised his hand. "Ah, yes. You're one of those kids that like to use the 'no homo' sentence when you're really acting fucking gay, right?"

"I'm not a kid!" Eren snapped at him and instantly regretted it when he suddenly got a fist to the jaw. He slammed down on his back and Levi pushed himself up on the bed and onto Eren's now laying down body. Eren moved to try and wiggle himself out from under Levi but failed to do so. Huffing, he turned his face to Levi, glaring. Levi glared back and then with a barely noticeable grin, he leaned down. "Hey, what're you- Mmpf!"

Levi planted his lips on Eren's. Eren widened his eyes and started to push Levi back as best as he could but it was no use. Levi's strength was more.

As Eren could feel himself slightly giving in, he gently kissed back. In a instance, Levi parted from Eren's lips and grinned.

"Hm. No homo, right?" Shrugging, Levi got off the bed and lightly put his clothes on. Putting his green beanie hat over his dark hair, he turned to the door. Almost tempted to just leave, he hesitantly paused with his long fingers against the cold doorknob. "By the way, kid. Might wanna fix that problem you have down there. Also, all the hot water was used up." With that, he took his leave, and closed to door behind him. Eren just laid there, face redder than he thought it could get, and a hard on that shouldn't have happened.

"I.." he trailed off, talking to nobody but himself. Suddenly it hit him. He sat up and quickly huffed and puffed out of bed and into the bathroom. "Took all the hot water!"

Levi chuckled and bit his lip, surprisingly flustered at the kiss as he leaned against the door to their dorm. He had already began to leave when he realized he needed his keys. So coming back, he heard Eren freak about the shower. Funny how Eren could be so annoying and so cute at the same time...


	3. A Story Minus the Big Part

Eren knew automatically that he just had to tell the others about that morning, and he did! Except he left out the important part: Levi's kiss and his hard on. Of course, he couldn't tell them. Especially with Jean right there. Jean and his big mouth would just make fun of the whole problem, considering he already was now.

"You mean," Jean paused, catching the breath he lost while laughing. "You saw his junk?"

"Jean.." Marco muttered, as he sat next to him.

"Yes Jean. I saw his junk. Does it make you feel better?"

"Actually, Eren, it does," he sneered at Eren. Eren wanted to punch his face but refrained from doing so for the sake of Marco being there. He could hear Reiner mumbling to Bert who chuckled lightly. At what, was beyond Eren.

"So wait," Reiner pitched in. He leaned forward as if intrigued. His short blonde hair made no movement as he moved, but damn. Eren forgot Reiner was attractive. Built like a house, with his pearly teeth. Those teeth always reminded Eren of that song from Fairly Odd Parents by Chip Skylark. "What happened after you saw his junk?" Oh. Eren hadn't thought about that so far. Now scrambling for ideas, he felt the pressure as he blurted out three simple words.

"He kissed me." All sounds disappeared as he looked around. Not even a laugh from Jean was made. Armin just stared with wide eyes. Eren could feel the tension and cleared his throat. "He ah, he kissed me. He thought I was messing with him because he thought I was one of those straight kids that say," and with air quotations, he proceeded. ""No homo" when I'm acting gay and then he kissed me to uh, piss me off. Yeah."

"He kissed you? What'd you do then? Punch him? He sounds daring," Armin pitched in, fixing his bangs worridly.

"Well I wanted to punch him but I didn't. He got off me after and left for school or something."

"He just left?" Marco asked curiously and though he was just genuously curious, it still irritated Eren, who was in the spotlight.

"Well, he did after he told me he took all the hot water."

"Daaamn," Bert spoke at last. He moved back on the couch, his arm draping over the back of it. His knee slightly moved to press against Reiner's, who sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah. I'm just pissed he took the hot water." Eren said, though he knew that he should be taking cold showers with mornings like that.

"You should get close to him." Jean perked up, and his face brightened up with a grin.

"Jean-" Marco began but was cut off my Annie.

"I agree. See how close you can get with him. See if he faulters." The grins between Annie and Jean almost made Eren uncomfortable but saved it for later.

"How close am I supposed to get?" Eren tested. Armin stood up from the coffee table he had been sitting on.

"You can't be serious. You're gonna do it?"

"There should be a consequence with this." Reiner barged in. All seemed into this as they pondered but Marco and Armin just looked at each other and shrugged. Armin sat back down and sighed. Marco just leant his head against Jean's shoulder.

"How about this? If Eren wins and gets close to Levi..?" Bert looked to Eren for approval of the right name, who nodded. "Then Jean has to run around campus naked for ten minutes. If Eren doesn't get close to him, then Eren has to do it instead."

"Damn, that's a good idea. You two agree?" Reiner spoke to both Jean and Eren, who both looked at each other. They then both turned to Reiner and nodded. "Alright, then shake on it."

"Hold on, let me take a picture of the agreement." Armin said, taking out his crappy Straight Talk phone and pointing the camera at their hands. "Alright, go." Jean and Eren both took each others' hands in a firm grip and shook but all Eren could feel was a nervous attack at his stomach. What if I lose? There's no way I can get close to a guy like that.


	4. Dating While Not Dating

All Levi could remember from the hours of today was that Erwin knew how to talk an ear off. Of course, it never really did surprise him that Erwin could talk for hours nonstop. Still, the only thing Levi could think about was Eren. No no, I have no feelings. Since Eren had gotten mad over the shower instead of the kiss, it had Levi really wondering.

"So on that note, will you do it?" Levi heard Erwin sniffle and watched him pout. "I mean, you could say no but I don't want you to. Feel me?"

"Fuck, alright. Fine, you got a deal on one condition Erwin."

"What's that?" Erwin's voice sounded through the messy apartment. Levi sighed and stood up from the wooden oak chair at the round kitchen table and grabbed Erwin's laptop and bag. Heading for the door, Levi turned, and looked into Erwin's blue eyes. "Well?"

"I want you to look into a kid at the college I'm at. His name is Eren. That's all I know. Figure out the rest, kay?" With that, the door closed behind Levi's sillouette. Levi was in no condition to look into it himself, but he deeply pondered if Eren was into guys. Of course, not because he was into Eren or so he could make in fun of him, but because he wanted to know who he was dealing with. He wanted to know just exactly what he got himself into.

.

Eren breathed in the cold air threatening to tear his throat apart, and looked up at the tall, muscular man in front of him. With blonde hair parted and pushed back, Erwin narrowed his eyes at Eren's short body. "So, you into guys?"

"Excuse me?" Eren breathed out quietly as Erwin leaned his massive body closer to Eren. Every part of this conversation had gone wrong straight from the beginning, and Eren knew he couldn't escape this man and his horrendous questionaire. "I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" Erwin demanded, and Eren felt a pang of guilt for lying about his relationship status. Still it's for a good cause. Eren shook his head, trying to think of a person who would fit perfectly. Someone unapproachable, and mean. Someone even Erwin wouldn't want to talk to and ask about us. Someone-

"Levi. H-his name is Levi, and you probably don't know him so, don't bother talking to him. He's a, -uh-shy guy."

"Huh, alright then. When did you guys get together?" More questions? Seriously. Eren cleared his throat to give himself time to think of an answer.

"A year and about a half. Grew up together in middle school, got together in high school."

"Is that so? Cute," Erwin whispered with a grin. Backing away slowly, Erwin turned his body away from Eren and smiled. Hm, is that so? Eren watched his large figure disappear into the distance. What in the world had just happened?

.

"Huh?" Levi snapped his head up from the laptop Erwin had given earlier that day. Had he really just heard that right? "Are you kidding with me?" Levi growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Not at all. He even made up a lie that you guys grew up together in middle, and got together in high."

"What kind of joke is he playing?" Levi spat in annoyance. Well, Eren will learn fast.

"I don't know, but I thjnk you should play along. Just-"

"No."

"Levi, hear me out," Erwin tried. When Levi's upper lip twitched in silence, Erwin continued adls he sat down at Levi's round kitchen table. Everything in the house was neat and cleaned daily. From the wooden floors to the light blue walls, to the marble countertops and porcelin bathroom. All was cleaned, and Levi made sure he had time for all of it. "Tag along. Start acting out like you're into him, then hit him in the face with reality. He'll realize that lying about a roommate isn't very fair."

"How in the world do you suggest I do all that? Should I makeout with him too? Huh? How about sex?" Levi's eyebrows furrowed with anger, and Erwin wasn't sure if it was because of himself or Eren.

"Well, I mean, I didn't think of that. You could always just, act really nice?" Erwin suggested, feeling more awkward than he should.

"Right. Makes total sense. Thanks Erwin, for the bright ideas." Levi snapped and looked back down at the laptop in front of him. How on earth is that supposed to work? Just get on top of him? "I'll think of something, Erwin. Alright? Just don't suggest I get comfy with him again."


	5. Onward to an Uncomfortable Dinner

Eren scoffed down two burgers in under two minutes, and had no regrets until it burned his throat from eating too fast. Opening his mouth, he coughed and grabbed his pant leg. Breakfast for him always consisted of at least one burger, orange juice (with pulp!), and a piece of bread untoasted and unbuttered. All he had to do was go to Sasha's room, and she'd cook it for him, like right now. "So Eren, how is your boytoy?" Sasha questioned, and Eren nearly choked on the juice.

"W'what? What boytoy?" Eren shakily asked. Sasha sat down on the opposite side of the counter in her apartment and tilted her head to the right a bit as she smiled eagerly. If she knows about the lie, then who else knows?

"Your roommate silly! The one that kissed you, right?"

"He's not my boytoy," Eren stated, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"I know, I know. I'm kidding with you!" Sasha laughed, and that was when Eren finally let out a deep sigh of content. "Seriously though, have you talked to him since?"

"Not at all, and I definitely don't plan to. I don't have to see him except in two classes, and then in the room, but even then he's never there." Eren smiled through the mouthful he had, but quickly closed his mouth at Sasha's disturbed expression. "Sorry."

"Well either way, you can't avoid him. He's, you know, your roommate. You should at least talk to him about the situation."

Grabbing his dishes from his place at the counter, he placed them in the sink and grabbed his jacket from the stool. At the doorway, he paused and looked back at Sasha. "Nah." Walking out, he lightly closed the door behknd him as he decended from the wooden stairs connected to the multi-apartment building encased in brick. Levi would be the last person he'd talk to, especially considering the lie he had told that creepy guy.

.

Disappointment flooded through Eren as Jean, Marco and Mikasa called off dinner plans. Making his way over to Armin's, he watched as Hanji left her room for work. "Hello?" Armin's roommate whispered through the tiny crack in the door as Eren tried to open it, but stopped by the chain at the top. Eren's face went white as a tall built guy with hair that oddly resembled Creepy Guy sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand through the crack of the door.

"Ah, is Armin here?"

"No, he left with some friends for dinner." Eren's face flushed. Friends? Dinner? "I'll let him know you stopped by." Armin's roommate quickly removed his face from the crack and steady shuffled to close the door, but Eren had caught the door in time.

"Do you know who went with him?" Eren questioned the familiar face. The quick silence between the two felt like it had been hours.

"I think someone named Marco and some others."

"Thanks." Eren mumbled, as the door shut quickly. Reiner's body came into view as he turned to head down the hall. "Hey, Reiner!" Reiner's body paused and turned to Eren's kid-like voice. "You busy tonight?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm bringing Bert out for our anniversary dinner. Why? You need something?" Eren had completely forgotten they were even dating. So few knew, and they were really good at keeping it a secret. Shaking his head, Eren gave a smile and pat Reiner on the arm.

"Nah. Enjoy your night though! Be sure to use safety though!" Eren laughed as Reiner's face lit up. Heading away from the love-crazed bird, Eren faced the direction to his own room. Well, his own room was a wish, because the minute he opened that door, he regretted saying no to Reiner. Ah, but their anniversary is important. Sitting at the desk on Eren's side of the room was Levi. Not turning his head, Levi mumbled. Eren so badly wanted to roll his eyes at him, but chose not to, just for the sake of Levi kicking his ass. Closing the light wooden door, he went to the couch against the wall of Levi's side and sat down. Shower. No no, Levi is here. Eat. No, food requires cooking and cooking requires getting up and getting up requires-

"Dinner," Levi spoke, breaking Eren's chain of thoughts.

"Yeah," Eren said, not sure where this was going.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was supposed to go out to dinner with Mikasa and Armin and-"

"I don't care who or where you were going to go. Get dressed."

"I am dressed though," Eren protested. Levi turned his body in the rolling chair and looked Eren up and down through narrowed eyes. Eren's lip twitched as he frowned. "Okay, and what do you prefer?" Eren muttered out as he stood up and faced Levi. As Levi stood from the chair, Eren felt like he was going to win, just because he was taller. Levi shuffled over to Eren and pressed his small hand against Eren's chest. Looking down at the clean manicured hand, he watched as Levi leaned up close to Eren, noses almost touching.

"Well, I would prefer you without clothes," Levi whispered, hot air biting Eren in the face. Eren felt Levi's hand glide from his chest down to the waistline of his pants. Nervous, Eren started to sweat, until Levi raised his hand and sack-tapped him. "But put something nice on. Not the garbage you put on daily. I'll be back in five minutes, and you best be ready." Levi's short figure stepped out the door, and Eren grabbed his junk in pain. Damn. Heading to the dresser quickly, Eren took off his clothes and searched for another pair. He never realized until then, that he never did buy anything nice. Glaring at his dresser, hopelessly looking for nice clothes, he heard the door open and every inch of his body tensed. "Well then, I didn't think it'd take you that long to find clothes. It's been ten minutes though." Ten minutes? Shit man. Eren turned his head without moving his body. Butt naked, he chuckled nervously at the idea of Levi actually counting down the time.

"Well I.." Eren left off, trying to come up with a better excuse other than that he never went anywhere fancy, and therefore never needed fancy clothes.

"You what?" Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, not bothering to examine the naked figure in front of him.

"I dnt hv anthg fncy." Eren spoke with his mouth covered by a free hand. Levi tilted his head, still processing the words that came out.

"Ugh, why are you so difficult?" Levi mumbled, and moved to his own dresser. Pulling out clothes that was relatively larger on Levi, he handed them over to Eren's bare body, and sat on the bed. Eren's face grew red as he scurried over to the bathroom, covering his goods with the bundle of clothes. Levi sighed and leaned backwards until he hit the bed with his back. Not even five minutes later, Eren was out of the bathroom with a semi-tight dark blue dress-shirt and tan cargo pants. "Now, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let me just put on shoes." Eren awkwardly shuffled the his own bed, and did as he had said. When he stood up, Levi was already at the door. Eren swallowed, and cleared his throat, looking at the short man's tense shoulders.

"You ready for dinner?" Levi asked, and Eren nodded quickly, the empty feeling in his stomach returning.

"Yes, I'm ready."


	6. Meet my Boyfriend

With every ounce of Eren's strength, he willed himself not to leave right on the spot. This is a mistake. It has to be. As Levi watched the other man come over, Eren's teeth rattled with sheer and utter nervousness. The man sat down next to them on the opposite side of Eren.

"Oh, hey! It's you again!" The man said, smiling. Eren cleared his throat and looked over to Levi, who seemed pre-occupied with the menu. "So, sorry for interrupting dinner. Just thought I'd come out and see this guy." Pointing to Levi, and looked back at Eren who nodded hesitantly.

"Well," Levi spoke at last. Looking up from the menu, he put it down and pointed to the man sitting on the left side of the table. "This is Erwin. Erwin, this is Eren."

"H-h-hi Erwin."

"Hah, hey there. So Eren, how is school coming along?"

"School? Oh, right. Um, good. School is good." Eren choked out, looking fron Levi to Erwin and then back. Levi's pale face didn't change as the waitress came over. Leaning her chest downwards for viewing, she smiled.

"Okay boys, and how can I help you lovely three? How about a start with drinks?" Her red matte lipstick curled at the ends of her lips and she smiled at Erwin. Her fingers slid down into her apron and pulled out a pad and pen. Levi watched her intently, with the way she looked at Eren and winked. Eren's face grew red, and he looked down, tracing the table patterns. Giving orders to the woman, she nodded, brushed her fingertips against Eren's arm, and left. Levi narrowed his eyes are her receding back, and then to Eren's flushed face. Erwin, noticing the tension, cleared his throat and put his large hand on Levi's shoulder.

"So! Levi, how'd you meet Eren?" Erwin asked, though he already knew the answer. Eren's face went white, and he bit his lip as Levi looked up and sighed.

"Eren is from the same college as me. My roommate."

"Oh, neat then." Erwin mumbled, awkwardly feeling every inch of heat radiating off Levi. Eren cleared his throat and looked at Erwin's thick eyebrows.

"How do you two know each other?" Eren questioned, and Erwin perked up.

"Grade school. Good times, good times."

"Oh cool. So you guys must be like, really close friends then, right?"

"Boyfriends." Levi muttered, making barely audible sounds. Erwin, smiled wide and nodded six times until an elbow smashed into his lower ribs. Eren's face dropped, and everything seemed to slow down. Boyfriends? But the grinding and comment.. What? Eren stood up from the seat he was sitting in, and narrowed his eyes. Erwin's wide jaw tensed as he stopped smiling. Eren watched Levi's face switch from embarrassment to concern in an instant. "Eren?" Levi's voice sounded far and heavy, like the beating of a distant heart. Everything seemed so sureal to Eren, like he woke up from a dream, only to find out he's still dreaming. Green eyes narrowed with anger. Erwin grabbed his own knee and squeezed it, making sure he was still alive, because if looks could kill, Eren would've killed them both already.

"Boyfriends?" Eren spit at them with a hard voice, and Levi tilted his head. Ready to speak, Levi was cut off by Eren's hand smashing against the top of the table. Shivers were sent straight down Erwin's back. "You can't be dating. No, because you.. You!" He yelled at Levi, with a shaking hand pointing at him. Levi sat up straighter, and laced his fingers together. "That morning, you.. You grinded against me! And you said you would rather see me naked! How can you cheat on Erwin?!" Strangers from around them all stared at them for a long time, watching Levi sit still. Erwin started to figit heavily, and looked down, feeling as guilty as charged. "It is a terrible thing for you to do! How could you-"

"Eren, stop. Listen to-" Levi started.

"No, I won't stop! Explain to me why you'd do that? Huh?!"

"Listen, Eren. Kiddo," Erwin stood up and put his large hand against Eren's shoulder, pushing him down into the chair again. Eren let him, and gripped the armrests with white knuckles. "We lied. Okay? Just, relax. You're making a scene in public." Eren's anger suddenly disappeared and switched to horror and embarrassment. Looking down at the table, Eren clenched his fists into his knees and bit his bottom lip hard. "We just, wanted to, hm, teach...? Yeah, teach. We wanted to teach you that lying isn't fair and can get others in trouble."

"I didn't lie though!" Eren hissed, and pointing at Levi, he continued: "He really did grind on me and say he-"

"Eren, you did lie. Not about that. Do you remember? You told me you were dating your roommate, Levi." Eren went from confused to white in under a second. His turqoise eyes flickered from Erwin to Levi and watched Levi's expression, waiting for anger or something. Instead, Levi's face stayed still, and Eren realized that Levi already knew. "Now aside from this, you guys have fun paying for your dinners, if she ever comes back to your table. I need to go. I'm meeting with Arm-shit."

"Armin?" Eren's face lit up at the mention of Armin's name. Levi watched Eren's face turn back to a tanish colour. "Why Armin?"

"I'm helping him study for his next test. Listen, got to go, okay?" He bowed and let the two of them be. Eren's eyes stared back at the table for a long time. Anger welled up inside him for a bit, still mad at the "lesson" they were teaching him.

"That was cruel." Eren muttered, loud enough that Levi heard.

"Well next time you won't lie, will you?"

"There is no next time, when it come to you." Eren spit and stood up. Grabbing his coat, he headed back to the room, forgetting about dinner, but not forgetting about the silver-eyed man.


End file.
